


Braid

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: It wasn't the first time it had happened, when they slept in their dreams sometimes it was like Yue and Yukito were just one conscience, and because of that there were times when Yukito fell asleep in his bed and a few hours later it was Yue who woke up in it.





	Braid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_Imperatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Entrelaçados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005662) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

It wasn't the first time it had happened, when they slept in their dreams sometimes it was like Yue and Yukito were just one conscience, and because of that there were times when Yukito fell asleep in his bed and a few hours later it was Yue who woke up in it.

And that dawn Yue woke up feeling someone fiddling with his hair, he turned and he found Touya on the other side of the bed, with the long white strands of silver hair in his hands. He let it go after his eyes met Yue's.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"What are you doing ?"

"Well I woke up almost suffocated with a lot of hair on my face so I'm braiding to make sure I can sleep again without the risk of stop breathing"

"You could have woken me up and asked me to let Yukito take this form, it seems like a much simpler solution."

"Yes, it probably would have been, but I also kind of wanted to do this for a while now."

"Why ?"

"I don’t know. It's been a long time since I've braided someone's hair, I used to do it for my mom all the time when I was a kid, and then for Kaho. I always enjoyed doing it. Sometimes I wish Sakura had big hair for me to do with her too, but always liked it short. ”

Yue sat on the bed and examined the braid Touya had made so far.

“You're not very good at this, the braid is crooked”

"Well yes, your head was on the pillow of course it was going to be crooked"

“If you want to do it, you can do it, but try to do a better job this time.”

Touya laughed.

"Okay. Turn your back and I'll start over ”

Yue did as he instructed. And Touya began to undo the braid, then with his fingers running from roots to ends looking for knots. He parted the three strands of hair to braid, his fingers lightly brushing against Yue's neck making his skin shiver after contact. It occurred to Yue that maybe letting Touya do that was a bad idea, there was nothing intrinsically romantic about what they were doing, but still those moments of casual intimacy belonged to Yukito, not him, or at least in theory that should be the case.

"I'll do it loose so it doesn’t bother you when you go to bed," Touya said.

"Alright... you were telling the truth when you talked about not being able to breathe because of my hair on your face?"

"Yes. Why ?"

"Nothing. I just assumed my wings would be a bigger nuisance than my hair to someone in your position. ”

“No, the other times I've seen them they always huddle against your back when you're sleeping, your hair in compensation goes everywhere. No one ever complained about this? ”

“In the past I've never been in a position to share a bed with another being so there was no one to complain about things like that”

"I thought that maybe you and Clow-"

"No. Never. He didn't saw me that way. ”

"I understand"

"You understand someone not finding me attractive?"

Touya laughed.

“That's not what I said, what I meant is since you were created by him maybe he saw you as some kind of son, so I can understand why he didn't want to have that kind of relationship with you. But, um- ”

Touya stopped talking.

"Go on" Yue said.

"But if he wasn't your creator I would find it very difficult to understand this ... almost impossible."

Yue was grateful to have his back to Touya, he wasn't sure he wanted to see the expression on the boy's face right now, and he definitely didn't want Touya to see his.

Touya continued to do the rest of the braid in silence. For a few minutes the only thing that could be heard in the room was his breathing.

"I'm done" Touya said.

Yue turned around, the expression on Touya's face one of apprehension. Yue examined the braid and said:

“It's better but still far from perfect”

Touya relaxed a little.

“I haven't braided anything for a long time, I'm kind of out of practice”

“In the future you can practice on my hair again if you wish”

"I'll keep that in mind"

"I'll try to sleep now and I suggest you do the same, you and Yukito have college in the morning"

“Okay, good night Yue”

“Good night Touya”

They stared at each other longer than Yue knew they should before turning and lying in bed. It took a long time for Yue to fall asleep, most of the time he suspected that Touya was still awake too but he found it safer not to turn to him and find out.


End file.
